


Rise

by TVBS



Series: Flesh and Bones [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVBS/pseuds/TVBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan hasn't done a good thing. He knows this. He also knows Michael hasn't done a good thing either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise

Ray passed out too. Ryan didn't expect that.

He really should have, now that he thought about it, he considered as he tucked a blanket around Ray, having already put Michael in his bed and hauled Ray up onto the couch after wiping both of them off. Michael was obviously going to pass out after having sex with him, since he had fed off of him the most, but even just what they did had him nibbling a little at Ray. Though, Ray shouldn't wake up like Michael did. If anything, he should sleep right through all of that and wake up like he normally would. And then they would deal with everything else.

Everything else. Ryan went into the kitchen, rooting around for a glass. Fuck. He should have never joined that. He should have let Michael and Ray go at it, or better yet, left. Joining in, fucking Michael again... there was so much wrong with that. Of course, the obvious was Gavin. No matter what happened, Michael still held a torch for the vampire.

No, he had already fucked up once by sleeping with Michael that one time. And that was just to heal him after Ray had unthinkingly ripped him up. This- this was worse.

Ryan pulled a glass out and poured it full of water, gulping it down quickly before pouring himself another glass. No, this was far, far worse. Neither of them understood what just happened. Ray seemed to know more than Michael, and probably because of his werewolf instincts. He probably peed on something before to mark it as his own. But even then, he didn't really understand what it was to claim something. To make it _his._ How could he? He couldn't do it.

No. Only he and Michael could.

Ryan stared at the glass, watching the curve of the water. He should have guessed Michael was part demon. He had already guessed he wasn't a shapeshifter. Nothing about him matched what a shapeshifter was. It mimicked, but that was about it. He took a large drink of water, closing his eyes as the thoughts kept coming. About how he had seen the eyes. The teeth. The claws. About how none of that had been like an animal, but not like a human. About how he had walked in on Michael pinning Ray to a wall, holding onto Gavin, claiming them as his...

The glass came down with a heavy thump. He had seen it all, and had ignored it. But that meant admitting things about himself. Things he had suspected.

Things about how incubi and succubi were demons as well.

He could have guessed. No other nonhuman could breed with humans. There were no real accounts of half-shapeshifter babies, and vampires couldn't get pregnant. He had heard something about a selkie and a human a while back, but it had been debunked the last he saw it. No, the only nonhuman he knew about that could breed with humans were incubi, succubi... and demons. And incubi and succubi were called sex demons at times.

Ryan ran a hand over his face, taking a deep breath. It wasn't as big a realization to him that his species was demonic as it must have been for Michael to learn he was part demon. But it was sobering. Especially in light of things he had been told over the years, and things he had tried to avoid.

He was married. To a wonderful woman, at that. Claiming someone... it was something so _demonic._ Claiming Michael meant he belonged to Ryan... and in terms of an incubus, that meant he was claiming him as a sex slave.

Some incubi and succubi did that. They claimed a harem of their own personal meals. But that wasn't Ryan. That was _never_ Ryan. The men and women he had sex with outside of his marriage was so he wouldn't kill his wife with his hunger. He tried to see each one as few times as possible, if anything to avoid that particular problem. But this... he had put a claim on Michael that he responded to.

Maybe Michael having demonic blood would help him against the claim. He had heard terrible things about sex slaves that hadn't been properly cared for. How they slowly went insane and slowly withered away. Right now, it seemed like it just helped him regain his humanity. Hopefully, it would remain that way. Ryan... he couldn't have Michael as a sex slave. He couldn't turn him into that, a body for him to use when he was hungry. A body that had adapted itself only to want to be used.

No. If he could, he would give up the claim right now. Turn Michael loose.

Except for the fact that claim pulled his humanity back out, hungry to be fucked by Ryan.

Ryan ran a hand through his hair, exhaling hard. He should have never had sex with Michael in the first place. Never should have done this at all. Then he wouldn't be worrying about this kind of thing.

It was Michael's description of claiming Ray and Gavin that made him realize just how demonic he himself was. The way Michael described the other two Lads as _his._ It was almost... like he was building a harem of his own. Not of sex slaves, but as mates. His. He couldn't breed with any of them... to be honest, Ryan was a little surprised he hadn't added Lindsay to the whole mess. She could bear children, they were close, and he knew Michael did like women as well as men. Though, whether or not that was why he was building his harem- hell, it could just be a harem of people he fell in love with because his human blood influenced who he claimed. He didn't know.

But what they had done... Ryan didn't know what to do. If he could get Gavin to claim him instead he would, but... if vampires could, he would have already. He would have with that first bite. No, he had to think of something else. He had to find a way to cut Michael loose before he was tied too tightly to Ryan, and couldn't function.

Gavin... he didn't know what he would do about Gavin. Michael loved him. He loved him more than anyone else. His claim... if he could get Michael to relinquish his claim on Ray, it might stand a chance. Otherwise... maybe they would be able to work in a V, Michael as the pivot.

Or maybe it would break them completely, and wreck Michael's humanity more in the process.

Ryan's head lifted a little as he heard a sound from the bedroom. Then a gasp. Michael must be awake. He grabbed a fresh glass, filling it with water before starting towards the bedroom.

No matter what happened, though, he would be there for Michael.

He needed it.


End file.
